fractured_riftfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles K'trezza
'''Charles K'trezza '''was (and to some, still is) a well known scientist who worked for a multitude of scientific companies, two of the biggest in the world being the Quarin Corporation and Animus Global Corporations. He was credited for creating the first working self-aware "A.I", which turned out to destroy its self a few weeks later, due to it being heavily unstable. Charles was known to be a sweet, caring, and brilliantly creative man up until his apparent disappearance, where his demeanor shifted to that of aggression and fear. His appearance is a anthropomorphic feline, with gray fur a darker shade of gray on his feet and paws, red eyes and white fur for his inner ears. His attire would normally be wearing anything from a suit, a lab coat, and he can even sometimes be seen with a gray, black-rimmed fedora. History Charles was born on May 23, 1969 in an unknown town where he grew up as only child with his 24 year old mother. He had never known a father in his life and when he made the point of asking his mother at around the age of 6, she would ultimately dismiss him and ask that her son stop pursuing this line of questioning. As a gifted mind in his community, his innate, almost absurdly high intelligence allowed him to be accepted to Barnabi College once he turned 10 years of age. However, with the temperament of such a young genius, he would make a point to stop problems to him through his eyes; this would lead Charles to create a bomb for the use against his bullies. It is assumed that the bomb was never used but out of that bomb scare, the whole campus made sure that the young feline would continue his life uninhibited. Not much changed for young Charles in college until he turned 15, when he met a cat of the same age as him named Shaylene Brenner. Over the course of the school semester, the two slowly began a romantic relationship that flourished as the year went on, giving Charles the confidence to propose to Shaylene to which the two later got married at the age of 24. Unfortunately, his mother died later that same year due to a serious illness. The very next year, Shaylene gave birth to a young feline herself; Everest K'trezza was born. A few years after his son's birth, a 31 year old Charles finally got a job at Quarin Corporation in 2000, to which three years after he was credited for making the world's first A.I, though this success didn't last long as the A.I destroyed itself two weeks later. In 2004, he left his highly respected place in Quarin Corporation to temp work for Animus Global Corporations, where he helped out mainly in the research area, but did manage to make a few devices and other similar things which he got highly appreciated and noticed for. The following year, Charles and Shaylene's first girl, Renn K'trezza was born, 2 years later, Leah K'trezza was also born. Things were going well, all up until 2012, when Charles began to strangely change, becoming more paranoid, aggressive, and just non-responsive to most people, snarling or growling at them a few times maybe, he eventually went missing near the end of that year. He begin to discover how to build machines ranging from an aging machine, some sort of Time Machine, and the ability to turn people into living, to some extent: living programmable computers (which he did incorperate into all of his children), he ended up testing the Aging machine on various animals, including his daughter Renn, it successfully aged her body and mind to that of an 21 year old, this made Shaylene very upset and even angry at Charles. Leah fell ill and died in December of 2013. Shaylene soon discovered that Charles was experimenting on Leah's corpse and turning her into some kind of controlled (and some-what disturbing) metal creature, just think of Mangle from FNAF but way... WAY creepier and taller (and deadlier). After Shaylene's plans of doing a small amount of programming to Everest and transporting Renn using the Time Machine to the Year 2016, Charles found Shaylene just as she sent Renn of, and he then murdered her with a kitchen knife, Renn only just seeing this horrible even before she forgot it after the Time travel (and some errors from being half computer) left her not being able to remember much about who she was. In the present day after Renn and Everest found his lab, and discovered some of the past (also not knowing Charles was there), Charles emerged after they had left... bringing the defeated Leah back with some kind of Reversal Device, he set out back into the city, acting like his old self, as he went back to Quarin Corporation and Animus Global Corporations to regain some of his technology and research... though he was allowed to take a few of his artifacts back, he peristed and took all of them, with the help of his "Lifeless Computer bodyguards". As of now, Charles' intentions are unknown but they can only be bad.